survivor_video_games_editionfandomcom-20200213-history
Survivor Pokemon Gen 5
Survivor Pokemon Gen 5 is the third season of the Survivor Video Games Edition Series. It featured the tribes White and Black (based on the names of the Nintendo DS games). The season was very different from the previous seasons, increasing the contestant size to 30, the days on the island to 84, adding in Redemption Island, removing hidden immunity idols, and increasing the jury size to twelve and the finalists to three. It is, to date, the only series to have greater then 26 contestants, have the game last more then 39 days, and have a jury greater then nine. Galvantula was the ultimate winner, with Excadrill as runner up, and Pignite as 2nd runner up. Excadrill, Pignite, Boldore, Serperior, and Ferrothorn returned for Survivor All Stars where they placed 1st, 17th, 6th, 25th, and 12th respectively. Season summary On the White tribe, early on the tribe was split down the middle. Half the tribe wanted to focus on tribe strength, while Haxorus united the other half to take control of the game and target stronger threats, resulting in Eelektross going home first. For a while Haxorus alternated the vote between eliminating weak and strong players including Whimsicott, Krokorok, and Cinccino. After Cinccino's departure, Boldore crafted an alliance within Haxorus's, that included Golurk and Heatmor, as well as Carracosta and Beartic from Pignite's alliance. They first targeted Haxorus, by sending home Simisage, but then Heatmor flipped back to Haxorus, and revealed to the whole tribe the secret alliance sending Golurk home, as well as himself and Beartic in the process. Boldore mended fences with Haxorus, while Carracosta mended fences with Pignite to stay in the game. On the Black tribe, Samurott emerged as one alliance leader, controlling Seismitoad, Vanillish, Stoutland, Tranquill, Excadrill, and Volcarona, whil Serperior emerged as another, controlling Scolipede, Sawsbuck, Zebstrika, Darmanitan, Crustle, and Zoroark. Throh was stuck in the middle and because of this,was voted off first from the tribe. Excadrill and Volcarona meanwhile were attempting to organize a group that would dethrone both Samurott and Serperior. They recruited Crustle, and Darmanitan, but Darmanitan got targeted by his alliance for talking to much to the other alliance. Afterwards, Excadrill and Volcarona made the flip to Serperior and voted out Samurott, but Serperior didn't trust Volcarona, as he still talked to Samurott's broken alliance, revealed to him by Stoutland, and Volcarona left next. The alliance took out Vanillish next, while Seismitoad joined Excadrill and Crustle, who worked to eliminate Stoutland and Sawsbuck, to weaken Serperior. While attempting to recruit Zebstrika, the alliance sent home Tranquill next, but Zebstrika remained loyal to Serperior and revealed the alliance Excadrill Crustle and Seismitoad had, and Crustle was sent home. By the time of the merge, Krokorok and Heatmor got back in the game, and stayed aligned to the White tribe, giving them the numbers to send home Scolipede and Zebstrika. Carracosta then made an alliance with Krokorok, Excadrill, Seismitoad, and Heatmor to take out Pignite's pack, as well as Haxorus's and Serperior's pack. They attempted to work with Haxorus and Serperior first to take out Pignite's alliance, but knowing they would be down in numbers if they worked with them, Haxorus and Serperior's alliance aligned with Pignite's temporarily to send home Seismitoad, Heatmor, Carracosta, and Krokorok. All alone Excadrill aligned with Pignite's alliance to take out Serperior, but Zoroark, who acted like he was apart of Pignite's group, flipped back to Serperior, where his true allegiance lay, and they took out challenge threats Ferrothorn and Excadrill. Haxorus then made a move against Serperior, and sent him home. Excadrill then returned to the game and he and Zoroark aligned with Pignite to get out Haxorus. On Day 81, Pignite, the winner of immunity, got the one vote at that tribal and chose to send home Zoroark. From there Galvantula, Pignite, and Excadrill stuck together to vote out Boldore and Braviary. In the end Galvantula was awarded the million. Voting History